Meta Knight vs Ruby Rose
Meta Knight vs Ruby Rose is Peep4Life's forty-eighth OMM. Description Kirby vs RWBY! Two fast paced duelists battle in my forty-eighth one minute melee! Will the young huntress prove to be a worthy opponent for Meta Knight? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Team RWBY were in Beacon Academy's courtyard when suddenly, Meta Knight appeared in front of Ruby. "You... I challenge you." he stated coldly. Ruby gulped and turned to her team for help. "You're our team leader, go for it!" Weiss encouraged (although it sounded more like an order." Blake shook her head. "I don't know, the tournament isn't too far away, maybe a good sparring match will help but nothing too straining." Yang cut her off loudly shouting "Go on, Ruby! You show them who's boss!" Reluctantly, Ruby pulled her scythe and got ready for battle. Nobody blink! Fight! ''' Meta Knight bundled towards Ruby but she fired a shot from her scythe and kept him at bay. She fired a few more times before taking a run at Meta Knight. Turns out Meta Knight is a lot quicker and he swung his blade in what felt like all directions. Ruby held her ground and planted her scythe and swung around it, kicking Meta Knight in the back. Ruby then shot him in the back and sent him into a pillar. Meta Knight reemerged with a mach tornado. Ruby's eyes widened and she tried to outrun the attack. She was caught quickly and received slashes in the stomach. She let out a cry in pain before swinging with the scythe and clocking Meta Knight. He took to the air and was shot out of it. Meta Knight used a drill rush and Ruby blocked. She wasn't expecting to be grabbed and then brought into the air and then slammed on her back but that's just what happened. Meta Knight advanced but Ruby again planted her scythe and swung around it. Meta Knight followed but Ruby ducked his attack. She went to shoot him again but her bolts missed by a good foot or two. She stayed on him, determination filled her eyes. That same determination was then eliminated by concern when Meta Knight used his drill rush again. Ruby went to swing around her scythe one more time but as she came around the handle, Meta Knight was already using his Mach Tornado. His blade slashed Ruby's face and when the tornado was done, a headless Ruby lay on the ground, scythe still in hand. '''KO Meta Knight flew away. "Hmm, disappointing" he said as he left. As he left, Team RWBY tried to attack him from behind. He escaped and Yang broke down into tears at the side of Ruby. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Meta Knight! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant